His Life, Her Life
by TARA5
Summary: The gang is in their 6th year at Hogwarts, join them on pranks, adventures, rivalry, quidditch games, and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I'm not an author, just pretending to be for this story. Its my first story, so please don't flame me too bad. I love the James and Lily pairing. This isn't going to be a love/hate. It's also not going to be a "her friends fall in love with his friends" and vice versa story either, I hate those, they're so predictable. This is also going to start off really slow, but I promise it'll get better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all J. K. Rowlings, she's the genius.  
  
  
  
His Life, Her Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans sat at the dinning room table. She was working on her potions essay that Professor Sagget had assigned for the summer. A long strand of red hair fell over her shoulder, and irritated, she flicked it back with her hand.  
  
Only 4 inches left she thought, and slightly annoyed, she realized that she had nothing left to write about. The essay was on the many uses of ground hippogriff feathers in potions of the 16th centaury. It had taken her forever to research, and she still needed more information.  
  
Maybe I should take a break. It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun shining thought the window; she looked out and saw the clear blue sky.  
  
She packed up her books, and set them on a shelf where Petunia wouldn't notice.  
  
As she walked to the door a brown barn owl swooped through the kitchen window. She looked a little closer and saw that it had a letter attached to its leg. The owl held out its leg for her to untie the letter from.  
  
As she flipped over the letter, she noticed the Hogwarts seal on the other side. Feeling a little excited, she quickly broke the seal and pulled out the letter from inside.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a Prefect for this upcoming year at Hogwarts.  
  
Enclosed is your prefect pin and the list of books and school supplies for next year.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
The letter in Lily's hand slowly drifted to the floor, and the redhead just stood still in shock. A million thoughts were flying though her head, and as she slowly regained control of her body, the first thing she said was, "Mom!"  
  
She bent down to pick up the letter and ran toward the living room, while her mom in hearing headed toward the kitchen. They collided, with typical Lily gracelessness, and Lily fell to the floor.  
  
"Lily, darling, are you alright?" Rose Evans quiered her daughter anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine," came the reply, "Mom, theymademeaprefect!" Lily said quickly.  
  
Rose Evans took a moment to decipher this announcement, and as realization dawned she swept her daughter up in a big hug. "Darling, that's wonderful, you've definitely worked hard enough to deserve it. Go call your father at work and tell him."  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley.  
  
It was always wonderful.  
  
The people moving quickly from one store to another, the bright colors in the windows of every store, and the smells that drifted down the street and filled her nose with their mouthwatering aroma.  
  
First Stop she thought Florish and Botts. The books for this year were easily found. But Lily loved books and spent more time wandering up and down the aisles in search of something for "light reading". At last she decided on Charms for All Occasions and the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History. She paid for her books and left the store.  
  
She looked down at her shopping list and groaned at the next item.  
  
2. robes, formal and school.  
  
It wasn't that Lily hated getting new clothes, she just didn't care for Madame Malkin's suggestions. Perhaps a fitted robe which would enhance her bust, or slits on the side that would show off her long legs.  
  
Lily really didn't think that was important, and unlike most girls at Hogwarts she was completely oblivious to how beautiful she really was. All she saw was a girl that was too tall and too skinny. I actually fact she was just a slender 5' 10" girl with big green eyes, long eyelashes, and beautiful long red hair hat wasn't too orange, or to light, but a darker red which fell half way down her back.  
  
Fighting the urge to sigh, she stepped into the store.  
  
Madame Malkin quickly had her up on a stool, getting the measurements for this years robes. "Well dear, you've gotten a little taller this year. Perhaps this year you'd like to try a fitted robe which would enhance your bust, or slits that will show off your long legs."  
  
Again suppressing the urge to sigh, all Lily said was "No, thank you."  
  
"Well, dear, if you're sure. This will just take a few moments make, is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Actually, my mom gave me money for a new dress robe." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh," Madame Malkin said excitedly, "I have just the ones." She bustled away quickly and brought back a beautiful emerald green robe. "Now, this will look amazing on you, it will match your eyes and the cut is perfect for your body."  
  
It really was the nicest robe Lily had ever seen, and when Madame Malkin gave her a gentle push over to the changing room to try it on, she didn't even give a taken hesitation. The fabric slid over her head and caressed every part of her body, clinging in all the right places, and then flowing down to the ground.  
  
She stepped out of the changing room to see what she looked like in the mirror. Even Lily had to agree that the robe was perfect for her.  
  
"Lily Evans," said a sneering voice behind her, "Are you going to change who you are to fit some ideal?"  
  
Lily whirled around, only to see Severus Snape, leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello Severus," she said with a smile, "How was your vacation?" Lily had been friends with Severus since second year, when he had stopped some Slytherins from picking on her. As she looked him over she noticed that he had gotten a little taller, and maybe even put on a bit of weight. His hair was still as greasy as ever, she also noticed with a mental grimace. A slight flicker of light of light on his shoulder grabbed her attention, "I guess you made a prefect too."  
  
She turned around to face the mirror again, and then heard a very quiet voice say, "As always, Evans, your powers of observation astound me."  
  
"Hey you, Snape, leave the lady alone," shouted a voice. Both turned at the sound of the voice, to see the Marauders standing in the doorway of Madame Malkin's.  
  
James Potter stood in the middle, he was a little taller and his messy hair stood out in all directions. His handsome face seemed to be in utter shock and disbelief. "Lily?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Lily, darling, why have you been hiding such radiant beauty from us all these years," came a bold response from Sirius; he was standing beside James and looked as handsome as ever.  
  
Remus just smiled. He was taller than Lily, but managed to look small beside Sirius. His sandy hair was a little longer than she remembered and his tired eyes still held a mischievous twinkle, as if, he had been waiting for something and it had finally come.  
  
Peter was on the other side of James, and needed to remove his chin from the floor. A little on the chubby side, his face was that of a angel, and while he wasn't as smart as the others, there was a sort-of boyishness about him that made him attractive to more than a few girls.  
  
"Hey, Snape, get away from her." Sirius said again, "We don't want slimy gits around here."  
  
Lily tried to say something, but instead Severus just said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." And walked away as if he was already leaving.  
  
  
  
A/N: So. What do you think. Leave it. or Keep it.? Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I'm not an author, just pretending to be for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all J. K. Rowlings, she's the genius.  
  
  
  
His Life, Her Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Snape, get away from her." Sirius said again, "We don't want slimy gits around here."  
  
Lily tried to say something, but instead Severus just said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." And walked away as if he was already leaving.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, that was rude. Severus is my friend, so leave him alone." Lily exclaimed, two red spots appeared on her cheeks, a sure sign that she was a little more than annoyed.  
  
"But Lily, he's a slytherin, you can't trust him." Sirius argued back.  
  
The two of them kept at it, while Remus leaned over to talk to James.  
  
"Close your mouth, and pull your eyes back into your head." He advised James.  
  
"She's so beautiful," he whispered, "I mean, I knew she was beautiful before, but, wow, she's just amazing when she wants to be." It was true, he had noticed before that Lily was beautiful, but she never tried to get any guys attention. She didn't wear makeup or flirt like the other girls did, she just worked hard and was very rarely noticed.  
  
"True, but she probably won't like you ogling her, so pull yourself together." Remus stated in a very matter-of-fact way, "Same for you Peter. Lily is our friend, not some 20 second flirt, like the rest of the girls."  
  
"And don't ever treat him like that again," Lily's voice intruded on the boy's conversation, effectively ending it. "Hi Remus, Peter, James," she said in a more friendly manner, the red spots on her cheeks starting to fade.  
  
"Hi Lily, I heard you made a prefect, I guess you and James will have to work together," Remus said in his quiet manner.  
  
"They made you a prefect? What were they thinking? Please tell me this is one of your oh-so-hilarious jokes." Lily said.  
  
"Nope," James cut in, "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together this year, planning stuff." James couldn't have been happier, time with Lily, oh boy.  
  
"James," she said began gently, "Being a prefect is important, its about responsibility, and following the rules, and." her voice began to get louder.  
  
"I know all about that stuff," he said flippantly, "Now if you'll excuse us, we still have shopping to do." With that he turned around and headed out the door.  
  
"But." started Peter.  
  
"Bye, Lily," Remus cut in, "I'll see you on the train." He half-pushed, half-dragged Peter with him, and they followed James.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to seeing you too," Sirius said, and with a large extravagant bow, he trailed after the others.  
  
"Well dear, did you decide on whether you wanted that robe?" Madame Malkin asked with a knowing expression on her face.  
  
Lily remembered what she was wearing and looked down once more, a strand of red hair fell over her shoulder and she bit her bottom lip. She remembered the expression on James's face when he first saw her, and before she knew what she was saying a "Yes." Escaped her lips.  
  
"Excellent, my dear, now if you'll just slip out of it, I'll wrap it up for you."  
  
Lily changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. She paid for the robes, said "Thank you" and left the store.  
  
Maybe with a dress like this James would notice her.  
  
She had a crush on him ever since Third year when he had tutored her in Transfiguration. She had dreaded the lessons because everyone had told her that he would just play pranks on her and they would all laugh, but instead he had been kind and went slowly, she never needed help in Transfiguration again.  
  
How did he ever manage to become a prefect, everyone knew that him and his friends were behind almost every prank at Hogwarts. They also snuck out more nights than they stayed in. Why they never got caught was a mystery. Despite their prankster ways, they were favorites of most of the teachers, and of course, all the girls, that small frown crossed Lily's face again.  
  
Even through all that, James was a good person; and he was handsome, intelligent, and a really good Chaser on the Quidditch team. A slight smile crossed her face, and she hurried to get home.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Lily has gets more beautiful every time I see her," Sirius exclaimed. "But that green dress, that has been by far the best. I wonder what it would take to get her to go out with me."  
  
James was feeling the urge to punch his best friend in the face.  
  
"I don't know, you'd probably have to give up pranks or something," Peter said, "She's pretty straight laced, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure the right man could loosen her up," Sirius said boldly.  
  
"Sirius, Lily is someone we respect, she isn't going to be happy with being the girlfriend of the week." Remus was annoyed with Sirius's attitude, "She deserves better than that." He glanced at James, "Don't you agree James?"  
  
At this point James was physically restraining himself from attacking Sirius, "Completely, she's not right for you Sirius, you need to find a blonde Hufflepuff or something."  
  
"I suppose, but maybe I'm ready for a change," Sirius pondered.  
  
"We'll before you go professing your undying love for her, Arabella, that pretty Ravenclaw, seemed pretty interested in you by the end of last year." Remus said slyly.  
  
"Really," Sirius was now interested, "I guess the Lovely Lily will now have to wait."  
  
James relaxed. He didn't understand it, Lily was just a friend. Right? Sure, he thought she was beautiful, and smart, but that didn't mean that he felt anything special for her. Pushing aside these thoughts. He started, "I have an awesome idea for a prank at the Sorting Feast, but it needs to iron out a few minor details, you guys interested?"  
  
"Are we ever," Peter said enthusiastically.  
  
"Come on, James, of course we're interested," Sirius said a little excited himself.  
  
"Don't you have to worry about your image a prefect?" Remus put in, "Lily might be disappointed."  
  
Thoughts of Lily's beautiful sad eyes filled with disappointed tear filled James's head. Then an image of her, with her red hair escaping enclosure, and the two red spots appearing on her cheeks as she regarded him angrily. She's beautiful in every way, he thought. And carefully he placed these thoughts in a box, locked it, and stuck it back in the farthest reaches of a teenaged boy's mind.  
  
He looked at the anxious faces of the Marauders, "Heck no, I'm still James, and with that comes pranks, she'll just have to live with it."  
  
Then without any outward signs of remorse, he draped one arm over Sirius's shoulders and the other over Remus's, Peter stood beside Remus, and all four heads, bent down, low enough so that James could whisper, "Ok, here's what we'll do."  
  
  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. all two of them. They're very important to me. Thank you so much.  
  
k - I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if its still a little slow.  
  
Jo - Thank you so much for your review, it gave me the warm fuzzies.  
  
A/N: I know its still a little slow, things will pick up once they get to Hogwarts. Next chapter: The train ride. Imagine all the possibilities! I certainly am.  
  
Please, Read and Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm not an author, just pretending to be for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all J. K. Rowlings, she's the genius.  
  
  
  
His Life, Her Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Then without any outward signs of remorse, he draped one arm over Sirius's shoulders and the other over Remus's, Peter stood beside Remus, and all four heads, bent down, low enough so that James could whisper, "Ok, here's what we'll do."  
  
  
  
The train station was noisy, it was always noisy, and now was no exception. Lily saw other Hogwarts students struggling with heavy trunks and unwieldy trolleys, some of them were probably first years, desperately trying to fit in and not stand out.  
  
Petunia had dropped her off at the train station, and without as much as a goodbye, she drove away quickly as possible. Her relationship with her sister was strained ever since she had started Hogwarts, no ever since she had gotten her first owl letter. And becoming a prefect had only made things worse. Lily wanted to have a normal relationship with her sister, but Petunia only pushed her away. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she resolutely pushed her trolley forward.  
  
At last she reached the barrier, only to find several younger students standing around it looking lost. Must be first years, she thought. "Alright everybody, to get on to the platform, all you have to do is walk through the barrier, now if you're a little scared you might want to run, but it's the only way to get on the platform."  
  
They all wore identical, I don't believe you expressions. We really need to include something about getting on the platform in the acceptance letter, she thought.  
  
Suppressing a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, and spying James close by, and plan hit Lily like lightening. "Alright, since you don't believe me then, perhaps what you need is a demonstration." Raising her voice a little more, "James, could you please show these students how to get on the platform?"  
  
James, looked up at the sound of his name, and saw an obviously, very frustrated Lily, "No problem, Lils," and with a wave to all the first years he took a run at the barrier, and ran right though it.  
  
Several gasps could be heard, and then Sirius, Remus, and Peter went through too. "Alright everyone, line up, and go though one at a time. Remember it's easier at a bit of a run."  
  
This time they listened, and as the last one went through Lily followed.  
  
Her feet were moving, and the rest of her body wasn't with them, panicking slightly, she tried to regain her balance only to further propel herself down harder to the ground, her eyes closed as she landed on her back, and laid very still. Pain shot through her body, and after it faded she realized her foot was in something wet.  
  
Great, I've slipped on a puddle of water, she thought, maybe nobody noticed.  
  
Her eyes flickered open, and she saw people standing around her watching her carefully. She looked at the train and saw that every window was crammed with at least two faces all silently regarding her.  
  
So much for anonynomity, again that sigh was heard.  
  
Somebody held out a hand, gratefully she grabbed it, and was pulled up to her feet only to look at the face of Snape. "Are you ok," he asked, concern was etched in his features.  
  
"I'm fine," she said with a little nod, and then winched as pain once again coursed through her body, "thank you."  
  
"It was nothing, after all we can't have you disgracing the image of a prefect," he said, the smirk was back, and he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Lily, was Snape just talking to you," a boisterous Sirius made his way into Lily's field of vision.  
  
"Yes," she said calmly, "He was helping me up, because I tripped."  
  
The rest of the Marauders now joined Sirius. Lily could see the Prefect pin on James's shoulder, darn, she had hoped it was just one of their jokes. It was probably too much for James to take his responsibilities seriously.  
  
"Hey Lily, do you need any help putting your trunk on the train?" it was Peter, he smiled.  
  
Lily looked him over carefully; she didn't trust any of the Marauders not to pull some sort of a prank with her things. He looked trustworthy, but could she be sure? "Thanks Peter." She said gratefully.  
  
Peter grabbed her trunk, and made his way to the back of the train where the baggage was being loaded.  
  
"We saved you a compartment, Lily." Sirius was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.  
  
Lily was immediately alert. "What are you all up to?" She demanded. "I don't have a problem with taking points away from Griffindor, if that's what I have to do to keep you in line."  
  
"Lily," James said with an angelic tone, but a twinkle in his eyes, "I'm a prefect now. I'll keep these jokers in line."  
  
"The only question I have is which line you're talking about," and with that as a final statement, Lily got onto the train, and went to find her own compartment.  
  
They were up to something. The question is WHAT? And could she find out before they had a chance to implement it. It was going to be an interesting year, that was for sure. Hopefully she wouldn't have to take too many points away from Griffindor.  
  
Lily pulled out Charms for all Occasions, the other night she had gotten half way though it and she thought she should be able to finish it up on the train ride.  
  
Page 436. Charm for Time Telling.  
  
Lily didn't have many friends, she worked hard at school, like she had something to prove, but that seemed to be enough for her. She had earned the respect of most of the school with her diligence; even a couple Slytherins respected her.  
  
"Ok, so part one went well," James said, he was in his element, designing and carrying out pranks. The Remus, Sirius and himself had taken over a compartment and covered the walls with maps and lists and potion recipes and spells and anything else they could possibly use in this The First Prank of the Year. They were just waiting for Peter.  
  
At that exact moment, Peter burst into the compartment, "Its all ready." He huffed, "But Snape almost caught me, he looked suspicious when I left him."  
  
"That's ok," James said, "Now does everyone know what they're doing?"  
  
"Yep," chorused the boys, they were excited, this was the most extravagant prank they had ever undertaken.  
  
"Lily's trunk is ready," Peter piped up.  
  
"The Potion is ready," Remus said with a grin, he loved a good prank.  
  
"And I've mastered the charm to distract the professors," Sirius said, his grin even wider than Remus's.  
  
"Good," James said, "We're ready, all I have to do is distract Lily."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you've given me the enthusiasm to write another chapter.  
  
Buggy-such - I'm not very good at summaries, actually this my first story, but I'll work on it.  
  
Sagaxus - Yes, Arabella, is Arabella Figg sorry if that was confusing. She'll have a bigger part later on, but not too big.  
  
Prankster Queen - THANKYOU  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think, Keep it or leave it; I'm still not sure which. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I'm not an author, just pretending to be for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all J. K. Rowlings, she's the genius.  
  
  
  
  
  
His Life, Her Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Good," James said, "We're ready, all I have to do is distract Lily."  
  
  
  
"They're up to something," Lily looked up at the person standing in the door of her compartment.  
  
"Hi Severus," she said with an attempt of a smile; so much for finishing her book. "Who's up to something?"  
  
He just looked at her with pity, "Who do you think?" he replied with heavy sarcasm. "Honestly Lily, who else."  
  
It was at this moment that the Marauders burst into Lily's compartment, only to stop suddenly at the sight of Snape.  
  
"Out," was all Sirius said. The mischievous glint in his eyes had been replaced with a harder look.  
  
"He has as much right to be here as you do," Lily said, standing up for her friend, she didn't understand why there was such hatred between them.  
  
"Slimy git," Peter said, "He's going to curse you as soon as we leave."  
  
Throughout all this Snape just sat in stony silence. "What about the damage you're planning to inflict with your latest prank." He slyly said.  
  
The Marauders looked at each other guiltily, "I don't know what you're talking about," James said, trying to take control of the situation.  
  
"Yeah," Snape said skeptically, "Then what was Peter doing, in the baggage compartment of the train," noticing that Lily was watching him intently, he continued, "And why have the rest of you barricaded the compartment you were in, so much that you didn't even buy any food when the lady with the trolley came around."  
  
"We weren't hungry?" Remus stated weakly, everyone knew it was a lie.  
  
"I'll be watching you, all of you, I know you're up to something" Severus said with a glance at each of them in turn, "Especially you Potter, you think you're so good now that you're a prefect, but you can lose your pin you know. Just one step out of line, and I'll report you as fast as I can." Finally he turned to Lily, "You'd also better not do anything to warn them. You have responsibilities above house loyalties now." He turned and walked to the door, "See you all at the banquet," he said with an ironic smile and left.  
  
Lily turned on the boys, "What are you planning now?"  
  
Them shifted nervously from foot to foot, and threw anxious glances at each other.  
  
Finally Sirius stepped forward, with a charming smile he said, "Like we told the slimy git, Lily, we aren't planning anything. James here, ever since he became a prefect he's decided to reform, and won't even let us carry out pranks."  
  
Lily didn't believe it for a minute. It would be harder for them to stop breathing than to stop pranking the school. "What ever you do, if you're doing anything, just don't get caught," she slowly, "And you'd better realize that there's more at stake than just you getting detentions."  
  
The marauders left, and she sat down and reopened her book.  
  
After reading the same line over 5 times, she realized that this just wasn't working. I hope they aren't planning anything to drastic she thought. Giving a little sigh, she thought again about the anger on Sirius's face when he saw Severus, and how Severus seemed bent on some kind of revenge, obviously there was something she was missing, but what?  
  
She'll have to watch James and them tonight very closely, they were up to something and if she didn't catch it and Snape did, then she would have a long lecture from him about neglecting her responsibilities. He never lost a moment to, take her to task and give her his wonderful advice.  
  
Speaking of wonderful, James looked really nice in his Hogwarts uniform. His hair was just as messy as always. He'd filled out a bit this summer she thought. Put on some muscle and his face had looked a little more mature than it used to.  
  
Slowly Lily began to drift off into dreamland, thoughts of James were foremost.  
  
While Lily was thinking of James, James was thinking of Lily.  
  
She was so pretty today, her long red hair fell down the back of her Hogwarts uniform, and her green eyes had held a special little spark in them. He only wished that it had been for him. Her long legs hung over the side of the bench, slightly tanned from the summer sun. And the faint dusting of freckles that must have been placed on her nose by an angel only added to her charming personality.  
  
"I say we make Snape the whole center and get back at that git for everything he said," it was Sirius and he wanted to revise the plans.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" Peter asked anxiously.  
  
"Not a problem, its just a slight change to the basic potion and . ok, all done," Remus said as he was adding moth dust to a small vial of the potion they brewed earlier.  
  
"What do you think Prongs?" Peter was still not sure.  
  
James was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of his name, "What?"  
  
"Daydreaming Prongs? About who? Or can I guess?" it was Remus in a teasing tone.  
  
"Prongs likes someone? Who?" asked a very excited Peter.  
  
But seeing James blush, Remus didn't answer.  
  
"Ok," said an amused Sirius, "We've modified the original potion. We've now included a very special surprise for our very special friend Snape." And he bent over to whisper it in James's ear.  
  
"Sounds good," James said, "It shouldn't take much to modify the original plan, to include this."  
  
"That was the plan," Sirius said with an enormous smirk. "Here's what we'll do now."  
  
  
  
The train came to a stop and Lily came out of her daydreaming. Maybe I should check my stuff before they take it into the castle, if Severus saw Peter in the baggage compartment, maybe he was doing something other than just being helpful.  
  
Lily made her way to the back of the train, as she walked past the Marauder's compartment it opened up and they all came out.  
  
"Hey, where's Lily going," Sirius asked.  
  
"Looks like she's heading down to the baggage compartment," Remus groaned, "She must have believed Snape."  
  
"It's too early, she's going to ruin it," Peter wailed.  
  
"Prongs do something, stop her, or distract her, we'll have to move a bit ahead of schedule to make sure everything still works." Sirius said taking control.  
  
"Ok, I have an idea," James said, maybe a little too eagerly, Remus noticed, and chased after the red haired Prefect.  
  
The rest of them got off the train, "Ok, you know what you're doing right?" Sirius queried.  
  
"Yep," Peter said, "After all we've only been over it how many times now." He said a little sarcastically.  
  
"I'm off," Remus said, "I'll see you two at the banquet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all my reviews, you're giving me the inspiration to continue this, and I really appreciate it.  
  
Hyde - Thanks sis, I'll return the favor later and go over one of your stories with a fine tooth comb, and pick out all of your spelling mistakes too.  
  
Plush Appeal - I'm afraid I can't tell you what will happen next, but its going to be great what ever it is, I promise.  
  
Tani - Thank you so much, you are the first person to put me on their Fav. Authors list. I promise more is coming.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter 4, what did you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
